The invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion and also to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material (hereafter also simply referred to a light-sensitive material) produced by the use of the emulsion having high light-sensitivity and excellent storage stability.
A great deal of efforts has been made to increase the light-sensitivity or photographic speed of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. Particularly, it is strongly demanded to make higher the light-sensitivity of spectrally sensitized silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. The spectral sensitization is an extremely important and essential technology for producing a light-sensitive material having high light sensitivity and high color reproducibility. A spectral sensitizer has a function of absorbing light of longer wavelength that is substantially not absorbed by silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion and transmitting the energy of the absorbed light to the silver halide. Therefore, the increasing of the supplemental amount of light by the spectral sensitizer is advantageous for raising the photographic sensitivity of the emulsion. Consequently, it has been tried to increase the supplemental amount of light by increasing the adding amount of the spectral sensitizer to the silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion. However, when the adding amount of the spectral sensitizer exceeds the optimum amount, it tends to cause serious desensitization. Such phenomenon, so called dye desensitization, is an occurrence of the desensitization in an inherent light sensitive region of a silver halide where the light is substantially not absorbed by the spectral sensitizer. When the dye desensitization is large, the resulting sensitivity is lowered even though the spectral sensitization is occurred. In other words, the spectral sensitization would be increased when the desensitization accompanied by a spectral sensitizer is reduced. Accordingly, the improvement of the dye sensitization is an important theme in the technology of the spectral sensitization.
It has been known that a sensitizing dye having a reducing potential of not less than xe2x88x921.25 V has a low relative quantum yield, as described in T. Tani, xe2x80x9cJournal of Physical Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 94, p. 1298, 1990. For increasing the relative quantum yield of the spectral sensitization by the dye, the supersensitization by positive hole trapping is proposed in xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d, p.p. 259-265, 1966.
A compound having an oxidation potential more negative than that of the spectral sensitizing dye is used together with the sensitizing dye in order to resolve the problem of the foregoing desensitization. Examples of such compound include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,922, 2,075,046, 2,448,858 and 2,680,686, British Patent No. 1,230,449 and Belgian Patent No. 771,168.
Sensitizing techniques using an organic electron donating compound constituted by an electron donating group and a leaving group are described in U.S. Patent Nos. 5,747,235 and 5,747,236, European Patent Nos. 786,692, 892,731 and 892,732 and International Patent Publication WO99/05570. However, a means for obtaining further high sensitivity is required since the sensitivity raising effect of such compound is insufficient and the fogging tends to be occurred.
An object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion and a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having high sensitivity and excellent storage stability.
The object of the invention can be achieved by the following embodiments.
1. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion comprising a silver halide and a compound represented by the following Formula (I): 
wherein each X3 and X4 represents independently N, P, S, Se or Te; each Y1 and Y2 represents independently a group of carbon atoms necessary to complete a 6 to 12 membered heterocyclic ring with X3 and X4.
2. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 1, wherein X3 and X4 each represent S.
3. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 1,
wherein each Y1 and Y2 represents independently a group of carbon atoms necessary to complete a 8 to 10 membered heterocyclic ring with X3 and X4.
4. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion comprising a silver halide and a compound represented by the following Formula (II):
(Z)k1[(L)k3X]k2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula (II), 
wherein Z represents an organic group capable of adsorbing to the silver halide or an organic group capable of absorbing light; L is a linking group; X is a group having a moiety represented by Formula (I): 
wherein each X3 and X4 represents independently N, P, S, Se or Te; each Y1 and Y2 represents independently a group of carbon atoms necessary to complete a 6 to 12 membered heterocyclic ring with X3 and X4; k1 represents an integer of 0 to 4; k2 represents an integer of 1 to 4; and k3 represents an integer of 0 or 1.
5. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 4, wherein X3 and X4 each represent S.
6. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 1,
wherein the silver halide emulsion further comprises a spectral sensitizing dye.
7. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 3,
wherein the silver halide emulsion further comprises a spectral sensitizing dye.
8. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 4,
wherein the silver halide emulsion further comprises a spectral sensitizing dye.
9. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 6,
wherein the spectral sensitizing dye is a cyanine dye or a merocyanine dye.
10. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 7,
wherein the spectral sensitizing dye is a cyanine dye or a merocyanine dye.
11. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion of item 8,
wherein the spectral sensitizing dye is a cyanine dye or a merocyanine dye.
12. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon a photosensitive layer comprising the photosensitive silver halide emulsion of item 1.
13. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon a photosensitive layer comprising the photosensitive silver halide emulsion of item 3.
14. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon a photosensitive layer comprising the photosensitive silver halide emulsion of item 4.
A cyanine dye, a merocyanine dye, a rhodacyanine dye, a tri nucleus merocyanine dye, an allopolar dye, a hemicyanine dye and a styryl dye are preferably usable as the sensitizing dye in the invention. These dyes are described in detail in, for example, F. M. Harmer, xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x94Cyanine Dyes and Related Compoundsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York, London, 1964, D. M. Sturmer, xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x94Special topics in heterocyclic chemistryxe2x80x9d, Sec. 18, Item 14, p.p. 482-515.
The cyanine dyes, merocyanine dyes, and rhodacyanine dyes described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,694, P.P. 21-22, (XI), (XII) and (XIII) are preferred.
A compound selected from the group represented by the following Formulas 4 through 8 is more preferably used as the sensitizing dye to be used in the invention. 
In Formula 4, L1, L2, L3, L4, L5, L6 and L7 are each a methine group; p1 and p2 are each an integer of 0 or 1; n is an integer of 0, 1, 2 or 3; Z1 and Z2 are each a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; M1 is a counter ion; ml is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 necessary for neutralizing the charge of the molecule; and R1 and R2 are each an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In Formula 5, L8, L9, L10 and L11 are each a methine group; p3 is an integer of 0 or 1; n2 is an integer of 0, 1, 2 or 3; Z3 is a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; R3 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; M2 is a counter ion; m2 is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 necessary for neutralizing the charge of the molecule; and G is a group represented by the following. 
In the above-mentioned, Z4 is a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; R4 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; G2 and G3 are each a cyano group, an ester group, an acyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group or a sulfamoyl group. 
In Formula 6, L12 L13 L14 and L15 are each a methine group; p4 is an integer of 0 or 1; n3 is an integer of 0, 1, 2 or 3; Z5 is a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; R5 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; M3 is a counter ion; m3 is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 necessary for neutralizing the charge of the molecule; and G4 is a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group.
In Formula 7, L16, L17, L18, L19, L20, L21, L22, L23 and L24 are each a methine group; p5 and p6 are each an integer of 0 or 1; n4 is an integer of 0, 1, 2 or 3; Z6, Z7 and Z8 are each a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; M4 is a counter ion; m4 is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 necessary for neutralizing the charge of the molecule; and R6, R7 and R8 are each an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In Formula 8, L25, L26, L27, L28, L29 and L30 are each a methine group; p7 is an integer of 0 or 1; n6 and n7 are each an integer of 0, 1, 2 or 3; Z9 and Z10 are each a group of atoms necessary to complete a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring; M5 is a counter ion; m5 is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 necessary for neutralizing the charge of the molecule; and R9 and R10 are each an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; and G5 is synonym with G1.
Among Formulas 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8, Formula 4 is preferred.
In Formulas 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8, the 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring represented by Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5, Z6, Z7 Z8 and Z9, is, for example, a thiazoline nucleus, a thiazole nucleus, a benzothiazole nucleus, an oxazoline nucleus, an oxazole nucleus, a benzoxazole nucleus, a selenazoline nucleus, a selenazole nucleus, a benzoselenazole nucleus, 3,3-dialkylindorenine nucleus such as 3,3-dimethyl indolenine, an imidazoline nucleus, an imidazole nucleus, a benzimidazole nucleus, 2-pridine nucleus, 4-pyridine nucleus, a 2-quinoline nucleus, a 4-quinoline nucleus, a 1-isoquinoline nucleus, a 3-isoquinoline, an imidazo[4,5-b]quinoquizaline nucleus, an oxadiazole nucleus, a thiadiazole nucleus, a tetrazole nucleus and a pyrimidine nucleus.
Among them, the benzoxazole nucleus, benzothiazole nucleus, benzimidazole nucleus and quinoline nucleus are preferable and the benzoxazole nucleus and benzothiazole nucleus are more preferable. The benzoxazole nucleus is particularly preferable.
There is no limitation on the substituent represented by V on the group represented by Z1, Z2, Z3, Z5, Z6, Z8 and Z9. Examples of the substituent represented by V include a halogen atom such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom and a fluorine atom; a mercapto group; a cyano group; a carboxyl group; a phosphoric group; a sulfo group; a hydroxyl group; a carbamoyl group having from 1 to 10, preferably from 2 to 8, more preferably from 2 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methylcarbamoyl group, an ethylcarbamoyl group and a morpholinocarbonyl group; a sulfamoyl group having from 1 to 10, preferably from 2 to 8, more preferably from 2 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methylsulfamoyl group, an ethylsulfamoyl group and a piperidinosulfamoyl group; a nitro group; an alkoxy group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, 2-methoxyethoxy group and a 2-phenylethoxy group; an aryloxy group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 12, more preferably from 6 to 10, carbon atoms such as a phenoxy group, a p-methylphenoxy group, p-cholorphenoxy group and a naphthoxy group; an acyl group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 2 to 12, more preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms such as an acetyl group, a benzoyl group and a trichloroacetyl group; an acyloxy group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 2 to 12, more preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms such as an acetoxy group and a benzoyloxy group; an acylamino group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 2 to 12, more preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms such as an acetylamino group and a benzoylamino group; a sulfinyl group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group and a benzenesulfonyl group; a sulfinyl group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methanesulfinyl group and a benzenesulfinyl group; a sulfonylamino group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methanesulfonylamino group, an ethanesulfonylamino group and a benzenesulfonylamino group; a substituted amino group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 12, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methylamino group, a dimethylamino group, a benzylamino group, an aniline group and a diphenylamino group; an ammonium group having from 0 to 15, preferably from 3 to 10, more preferably from 3 to 6, carbon atoms such as a trimetylammonium group and a triethylammonium group; a hydrazino group having from 0 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 6, carbon atoms such as a trimethylhydrazino group; a ureido group having from 1 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 6, carbon atoms such as a ureido group and an N,N-dimethylureido group; an imido group having from 1 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 6, carbon atoms such as a succinimido group; an alkylthio and an arylthio group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 1 to 12, more preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a carboxyethylthio group, a sulfobutylthio group and a phenylthio group; an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 20, preferably from 2 to 12, more preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group and a benzyloxycarbonyl group; an aryloxycarbonyl group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 12, more preferably from 6 to 8, carbon atoms such as a phenoxycarbonyl group; an unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 18, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group and a butyl group; a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms such as a cyclopropyl group, a cyclobutyl group, a cyclopentyl group and a cyclohexyl group; a substituted alkyl group having from 1 to 18, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 5, carbon atoms such as a hydroxymethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a benzyl group, a carboxyethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group and an acetylaminomethyl group; an unsaturated carbon hydride group having from 2 to 18, preferably from 3 to 10, more preferably from 3 to 5, carbon atoms such as a vinyl group, an ethynyl group, a 1-cyclohexenyl group, a benzylidine group and a benzylidene group; an unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 15, more preferably from 6 to 10, carbon atoms such as a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a p-carboxyphenyl group, a p-nitrophenyl group, a 3,5-dichlorophenyl group, a p-cyanophenyl group, m-fluorophenyl group and a p-tolyl group; and a heterocyclic group, which may substituted by a substituent, having from 1 to 20, preferably from 2 to 10, more preferably from 4 to 6, carbon atoms such as a pyridyl group, a methylpyridyl group, a thienyl group, a furyl group, a morpholino group and a tetrahydrofrufryl group. These groups each may be form a structure condensed with a benzene ring, a naphthalene ring or an anthrathene ring. A group represented by V may further substitute on each of the above-described groups.
The above-described alkyl group, aryl group, alkoxy group, halogen atom, acyl group, cyano group, sulfinyl group and benzene condensed ring are preferable as the substituent of Z1, Z2, Z3, Z5, Z6, Z8 and Z9. The alkyl group, phenyl group, methoxy group, chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom and benzene condensed ring are preferable and the phenyl group, chlorine atom, bromine atom and iodine atom are most preferable.
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each an alkyl group, an aryl group, and a heterocyclic group. Examples of such groups include an unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 18, preferably from 1 to 7, more preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, an isobutyl group, a hexyl group, an octyl group, a dodecyl group and an octadecyl group; a substituted alkyl group having from 1 to 18, preferably from 1 to 7, more preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms such as an alkyl group substituted by the forgoing group represented by V described as the substituent of Z1. Preferable examples of such substituted alkyl group include an aralkyl group such as a benzyl group and 2-phenylethyl group; an unsaturated carbon hydride group such as an allyl group; a hydroxyalkyl group such as a 2-hydroxyethyl group and a 3-hydroxypropyl group; a carboxyalkyl group such as a 2-carboxyethyl group, 3-caboxypropyl group, 4-carboxybutyl group and a carboxymethyl; an alkoxyalkyl group such as a 2-methoxyethyl group, 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl group; an aryloxy group such as a 2-phenoxyethyl group and a 2-(1-naphthoxy)ethyl group; an alkoxycarbonylalkyl group such as an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group and a 2-benzyloxycarbonylethyl group; an aryloxycarbonylalkyl group such as a 3-phenoxycarbonylpropyl group; an acyloxyalkyl group such as a 2-acetyloxyethyl group; an acylalkyl group such as a 2-acetylethyl group; a carbamoylalkyl group such as a 2-morphlinocarbonylethyl group; a sulfamoylalkyl group such as N,N-dimethylcarbamoylmethyl group; a sulfoalkyl group such as a 2-sulfoethyl group, a 3-sulfopropyl group, a 3-sulfobutyl group, a 4-sulfobutyl group and 2-hydroxy-3-sulfopropyl group; a sulfoalkenyl group such as a sulfopropenyl group; a sulfatoalkyl group such as a 2-sulfatoethyl group, a 3-sulfatopropyl group and a 4-sulfatobutyl group; an alkyl group substituted by a heterocyclic group such as a 2-(pyrrolidone-2-on-1-il)ethyl group and a tetrahydrofurfuryl group; an alkylsulfonylcarbamoylmethyl group such as methanesulfonylcarbamoylmethyl group. Examples of the group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 or R10 further include an unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 10, more preferably from 6 to 8, carbon atoms such as a phenyl group and a 1-naphthyl group; a substituted aryl group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 10, more preferably from 6 to 8, carbon atoms such as an aryl group substituted by the group represented by V described as the substituent of Z1, for example, a p-methoxyphenyl group, a p-methylphenyl group and p-chlorophenyl group; an unsubstituted heterocyclic group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 3 to 10, more preferably from 4 to 8, carbon atoms such as a 2-furyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a 2-pyridyl group, a 3-pyrazolyl group, a 3-iso-oxazolyl group, 3-iso-thiazolyl group, a 2-imidazolyl group, a 2-oxazolyl group, a 2-thazolyl group, a 2-pyridazyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a 3-pyrazyl group, a 2-(1,3,5-triazolyl) group, a 3-(1,2,4-triazolyl) group and a 5-tetrazolyl group; and a substituted heterocyclic group having from 1 to 20, preferably from 3 to 10, more preferably from 4 to 8, carbon atoms such as a heterocyclic group substituted by the group represented by V as the substituent of Z1, for example, a 5-methyl-2-thienyl group and a 4-methoxy-2-pyridyl group.
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 or R10 are each preferably the foregoing unsubstituted alkyl group, carboxyalkyl group, sulfoalkyl group, sulfoalkenyl group, unsubstituted aryl group or unsubstituted heterocyclic group, more preferably methyl group, ethyl group, 2-sulfoethyl group, 3-sulfopropyl group, 3-sulfobutyl group, 4-sulfobutyl group, carboxymethyl group, phenyl group, 2-pyridyl group or 2-thiazolyl group.
Z4 is a group of atoms necessary to complete an acidic nucleus it may be a state of the acidic nucleus of a usual merocyanine dye. The acidic nucleus is defined by the description of xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d, 4 th ed., p. 198, edited by James, Mcmillan Publishing Co., Inc., 1977. Concrete examples of the acidic nucleus include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,719, 3,575,869, 3,804,634, 3,837,862, 4,002,480 and 4,925,777, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection, hereinafter referred to as JP O.P.I. Publication, No. 3-167546. An acidic nucleus of 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring constituted by a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom and an atom of chalcogen element such as oxygen, sulfur, selenium and tellurium is preferable. Examples of the nucleus are followings: a nucleus of 2-pyrazoline-5-one, pyrazolidine-3,5-dione, imidazoline-5-one, hydantoin, 2- or 4-thiohydantoin, 2-iminooxazolidine-4-one, 2-oxazoline-5-one, 2-oxazoline-5-one, 2-thiooxazoline-2,4-dione, iso-oxazoline-5-one, 2-thiazoline-4-one, thiazolidine-4-one, thiazolidine-2,4-dione, rhodanine, thiazolidine-2,4-dione, iso-rhodanine, indane-1,3-dione, thiophene-3-one, thiophene-3-one-1,1-dioxide, indoline-2-one, indoline-3-one, 2-oxoindazolinium, 3-oxoindalizonium, 5,7-dioxo-6,7-dihydrothiazolo[3,2-a]pyrimidine, cyclohexane-1,3-dione, 3,4-dihydroisoquinoline-4-one, 1,3-dioxane-4,6-dione, barbituric acid, 2-thiobarbituric acid, chroman-2,4-dione, indazoline-2-one, pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidine-1,3-dione, pyrazolo[1,5-b]quinazolone, pyrazolo[1,5-b]benzimidazole, pyrazolopyridone, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline-2,4-dione, 3-oxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]thiophene-1,1-dioxide and 3-dicyanomethine-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]thiophene-1,1-dioxide.
As Z4, hydantoin, 2- or 4-thiohydantoin, 2-oxazolin-5-one, 2-thiooxazoline-2,4-dione, thiazolidine-2,4-dione, rhodanine, thiazolidine-2,4-dithione, barbituric acid, and 2-thiobarbituric acid are preferable. Among them, hydantoin, 2- or 4-thiohydantoin, 2-oxazolin-5-one, rhodanine, barbituric acid and 2-thiobarbituric acid are more preferable. 2- or 4-thiohydantoin and 2-oxazolin-5-one and rhodanine are particularly preferable.
The 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic group represented by Z7 or Z10 is one formed by eliminating the oxo group or the thioxo group from the heterocyclic group represented by Z4. One formed by elimination the oxo or thioxo group from the hydantoin, 2- or 4-thiohydantoin, 2-oxazoline-5-one, 2-thiooxazoline-2,4-dione, thiazolidine-2,4-dione, rhodanine, thiazolidine-2,4-dithione, barbituric acid or 2-thiobarbituric acid is preferable, and one formed by eliminating the oxo group or thioxo group from 2- or 4-thiohydantoin, 2-oxazoline-5-one or rhodanine is particularly preferable.
Examples of G2 and G3 include a cyano group; an ester group such as an ethoxycarbonyl group and a methoxycarbonyl group; an acyl group; a carbamoyl group; an alkylsulfonyl group such as an ethylsulfonyl group and a methylsulfonyl group; an arylsulfonyl group such as a phenylsulfonyl group and a tolylsulfonyl group; an alkylsulfinyl group such as an ethylsulfinyl group and a methylsulfinyl group; an arylsulfinyl group such as a phenylsulfinyl group and a naphthylsulfinyl group; and a sulfamoyl group such as a methylsulfamoyl group and a dimethylsulfamoyl group.
As G4, a substituted and unsubstituted amino group and a substituted and unsubstituted aryl group are preferred. The substituent of each of such groups is the same as the foregoing groups represented by V.
L1, L2, L3, L4, L5, L6, L7, L8, L9, L10, L11, L12, L13, L14, L15, L16, L17, L18, L19, L20, L21, L22, L23, L24, L25, L26, L27, L28, L29 and L30 are each a methine group. The methine group represented by each of L1 through L30 may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent of the methine group include a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methyl group, an ethyl group and 2-carboxyethyl group; a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 7, preferably from 3 to 6, carbon atoms such as a cyclopropyl group, a cyclopentyl group and a cyclohexyl group; a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 15, more preferably from 6 to 10, carbon atoms such as a phenyl group, and an o-carboxylphenyl group; a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group having from 3 to 20, preferably from 4 to 15, more preferably from 6 to 10, carbon atoms such as a furyl group, a thienyl group, an N,N-diethylbarbituric acid group; a halogen atom such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a fluorine atom and an iodine atom; an alkoxy group having from 1 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methoxy group and an ethoxy group; an alkylthio group having from 1 to 15, preferably from 1 to 10, more preferably from 1 to 5, carbon atoms such as a methylthio group and an ethylthio group; an arylthio group having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 15, more preferably from 6 to 10, carbon atoms such as a phenylthio group; and an amino group having from 0 to 15, preferably from 2 to 10, more preferably from 4 to 10, carbon atoms such as an N,N-methyl-diphenylamino group an N-methyl-N-phenylamino group, and an N-methylpiperadino group. The methine group may be bonded to form a ring with another methine group or a group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5, Z6, Z8, Z9 Z10.
n1, n2, n3, n4 and n6 are each preferably 0, 1 or 2, more preferably 0 or 1 and further preferably 1. n5 and n7 are each preferably 0 or 1, more preferably 0. When n1, n2, n3, n4, n5, n6 and n7 are 2 or more, the methine groups are repeated, but they are not necessary to be the same.
M1, M2, M3, M4 and M5 are each contained in the formula to show the presence of a cation or an anion when they are necessary to neutralize the ionic charge of the dye. Examples of the typical cation include an inorganic cation, for example, a hydrogen ion H+; an alkali metal ion such as a sodium ion, a potassium ion and a lithium ion; and an alkali-earth metal ion such as a calcium ion; and an organic cation, for example, an ammonium ion, a tetraalkylammonium ion, a pyridinium ion and an ethylpyridinium ion. The anion may either be an inorganic anion or an organic anion. Examples of the anion include a halogen anion such as a fluorine ion, a chlorine ion, an iodine ion; a substituted arylsulphonic acid ion such as p-toluenesulphonic acid ion and a p-chlorobenzenesulfophonic acid ion; an aryldisulphonic acid ion such as a 1,3-benzenedisulphonic acid ion, 1,5-naphthalene-disulphonic acid ion and 2,6-naphthalenedisulphonic ion; an alkylsulfric acid ion such as a methylsulfric acid ion; a sulfuric ion; a thiocyanate ion, a perchlorate ion; a tetrafluoroboric acid ion, a picric ion; an acetic ion and a trifluoromethanesulphonic acid ion. An ionic polymer or another dye having a charge reverse to the polarity of the dye may be used. The sulfo group is described here as SO3, however, it can be described as SO3H when it has a hydrogen ion as a counter ion. m1, m2, m3, m4 and m5 are each a number necessary to equalize the charge, and are each 0 when an intramolecular salt is formed. P1, p2, p3, p4, p5, p6 and p7 are each independently 0 or 1; preferably 0.
Concrete examples of the dye usable in the invention are shown below, but the dye to be used in the invention is not limited thereto. 
The light absorption group represented by Z in Formula (II) may be any dye, preferably the cyanine dye, merocyanine dye, rhodacyanine dye tri-nucleus-merocyanine dye, holopolar dye, hemicyanine dye and styryl dye.
(Z)k1[(L)k3X]k2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula (II) 
Examples of the light absorption group represented by Z include a group having a structure in which the forgoing sensitizing dye is substituted on L of Formula (II), for example, a compound in which L of Formula (II) is substituted on at least one of R1, R2, Z1, Z2, L3, L4 and L5 of Formula 4, R3, R4, Z3, Z4, L10, L11, G2 and G3 of Formula 5, R5, Z5, L14, L15 and G4 of Formula 6, R6, R7, R8, R6, R7, R8, L18, L19, L20, L21 and L22 of Formula 7, and R9, R10, Z9, Z10, L10, L27, L28, L29, L30 and G5 of Formula 8.
The silver halide adsorption group represented by Z of Formula (II) is a substituent containing at least one of N, S, P, Se and Te atom, for example, a thiourea group, a thiourethane group, a mercapto group, a thioether group, a thione group, a heterocyclic group, a thioamidoheterocyclic group, a mercaptoheterocyclic group and a adsorption group described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 64-90439.
Examples of the silver ligand include a sulfur acid and its analogue of selenium or tellurium, a nitrogen acid, a thioester and its analogue of selenium or tellurium, phosphor, a thioamide, a selenamide, a telluramide and a carbon acid. The acid compound is preferably one having an acid dissociation constant pKa of from 5 to 14. The silver ligand is preferably one capable of accelerating adsorption to silver halide. A mercaptan and a thiol are preferable as the sulfur acid which forms a double salt with a silver ion. The thiol having a stable Cxe2x80x94S bond is used as an adsorption group to silver, not as a sulfide ion precursor. Refer xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d, 1977, p.p. 32-34. An alkyl group having an Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94SH group or an Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94SH group, an arylthiol and is analogue of selenium or tellurium are usable. In the above, each Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 is independently an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group, they may be substituted with a group represented by the forgoing V, preferably substituted with a group containing a halogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom.
A heterocyclic thiol group containing an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a tellurium atom or a nitrogen atom is more preferable. Such group is represented by the following Formula 11. 
In the above formula, Z11 is a heterocyclic group, preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, having one or more hetero atom such as a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom and a tellurium atom. The heterocyclic group may form a condensed ring with a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring. The group having a nitrogen atom conjugated with a thiol group has tautomeric forms of mercaptan xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94SH and thioamide xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90S. Examples of the heterocyclic thiol silver ligand preferably used in the invention include mercaptotetrazole, mercaptoimidazole, mercaptothiadiazole, mercaptobenzothiazole, mercaptobenzoxazole, mercaptopyrimidine, mercaptotriazine, phenylmercaptotriazole, 1,4,5-trimethyl-1,2,4-triazolium-3-thilate and 1-methyl-4,5-diphenyl-1,2,4-triazolium-3-thiolate.
A nitrogen acid capable of being protonated is effective as the silver ligand. Many nitrogen acids are each a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, which are represented, for example, by the following Formula 12, 13 or 14. 
In the above formulas, Z12 is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more heteroatoms such as a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom and a tellurium atom. The heterocyclic group may be condensed with a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring. Z13 is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more hetero atom such as a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom and a tellurium atom. The heterocyclic group may be condensed with a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring. R11 is an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group. The heterocyclic group represented by Z12, Z13 or R11 may be substituted with the forgoing group represented by V, preferably a group containing a halogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a nitrogen atom. Z14 is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group one or more hetero atom such as a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom and a tellurium atom, such heterocyclic group may be condensed with a benzene ring or a naphthalene ring.
Among the heterocyclic nitrogen acids, an azole, a purine, a hydroxyazaindene and an imide are preferable, which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,274, and a uracil, a tetrazole, a benzotriazole, a benzotriazole, a benzoxazole, an adenine, a rhodanine and a 1,3,3a,7-tetraazaindene such as 5-bromo-4-hydroxy-6-methyl-1,3,3a,7-tetrazaindene are most preferable.
Preferable cyclic and non-cyclic thioester and there analogue of selenium or tellurium are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,827. The preferable structures thereof are shown below. 
In the above formulas, a, b and c are each an integer of from 1 to 30, provided that the sum of a, b and c is not more than 30. Z15, Z16 and Z17 are each a group of atoms for forming a 5- through 18-membered ring, preferably a 5-through 8-membered ring. The ring may contain one or more atoms of sulfur, selenium or tellurium. Among them, a xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH2CH3 group, a 1,10-dithia-4,7,13,16-tetraoxacyclooctadecanyl group, a xe2x80x94CH2CH2SeCH2CH3 group, a xe2x80x94CH2CH2TeCH2CH3 group, a xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH2CH2SCH2CH3 group and a thiomorpholinyl group are particularly preferred.
Phosphor is frequently used as Z, which is an active ligand of silver halide. Preferable phosphor compounds are represented by (R12)3xe2x80x94P. R12 is an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group, they may be substituted with the group represented by V, preferably with a halogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom. Particularly preferred compound is P(CH2CH2CH)3 and m-sulfophenyldimethylphosphine.
A thioamide, a thiosemicarbazide, a tellurourea and a selenourea each having the following formula are preferably usable. 
In the above formulas, U1 is a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a substituted or unsubstituted hydrazino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group or a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group. As the substituent of these groups, the groups represented by V are cited. B and D are each an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group; they may be bonded with together to form a 5- or 6-membered ring. R12 is an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group; each of them may have a substituent. As the substituent of these groups, the groups represented by V are applicable.
Many thioamide silver ligands are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,598. Preferable thioamide is an N,Nxe2x80x2-tetraalkylthiourea, N-hydroxyethylbenzothiazoline-2-one, phenyldimethyldithiocarbamate and N-substituted thiazoline-2-one.
A carbon acid conducted by a reactive methylene group having an acid dissociation constant of from 5 to 14 is also preferably used. Examples of such compound include bromomalononitrile, 1-methyl-3-methyl-1,3,5-trithiane bromide and acetylene. It is described in Canadian Patent No. 1,080,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,279 that the carbon acid functions as the silver ligand. Ones represented by the followings are preferably used as the carbon acid. 
R13 is an aliphatic group, an aromatic group or a heterocyclic group; they may be substituted with the group represented by V, preferably with a halogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom. Fxe2x80x3 and Gxe2x80x3 are each independently a substituent capable of making the pKa of the CH to a value from 5 to 14. Such substituent may be selected from a xe2x80x94CO2R13 group, a xe2x80x94COR13 group, a xe2x80x94CHO group, a xe2x80x94CN group, an xe2x80x94SO2R13 group, an xe2x80x94SOR13 group and an xe2x80x94NO2 group.
A cationic surfactant also functions as the group of adsorption to silver halide. The cationic surfactant has a carbon hydride group having four or more carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom. Examples of the cationic moiety of such surfactant include an ammonium group, a sulfonium group and a phosphonium group. Such cationic surfactants are described in xe2x80x9cJournal of Colloid-interface Societyxe2x80x9d, Vol. 22, P. 391, 1966. Preferable examples of the cationic surfactant include dimethyldodecylsulfonium, tetradecyltrimethylammonium, N-dodecylnicotinic betaine and decamethylenepyridinium ion.
Preferable examples of the moiety for adsorbing to silver halide include an alkylmercaptan, a cyclic or non-cyclic thioether, benzothiazole, tetraazaindene, benzotriazole, tetraalkylthiourea, mercapto-substituted a hetercyclic compound such as mercaptotetrazole, mercaptotriazole, mercaptothiadiazole, mercaptoimidazole, mercaptooxadiazole, mercaptothiazole, mercaptobenzimidazole, mercaptobenzothiazole, mercaptobenzoxazole, mercaptopyrimidine, mercaptotriazine, phenylmercaptotetrazole and 1,2,4-triazoliumthiolate.
Preferable examples of the group for adsorbing to silver halide represented by Z of Formula (II) are shown below, but the adsorption group is not limited thereto. 
L in Formula (II) are each a di-valent bonding group or a single bond. The bonding group is an atom or a group of atoms containing at least one of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom and an oxygen atom. Such bonding group is a di-valent bonding group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms which is constituted by one or a combination of the following groups: an alkylene group such as a methylene group, an ethylene group, a propylene group, a butylene group and a pentylene group; an arylene group such as a phenylene group and a naphthylene group; an alkenylene group such as an ethenylene group and a propenylene group; an alkynylene group such an ethynylene group and a propynylene group; an amido group; an ester group; a sulfonamide group; a sulfonate group; a ureido group; a sulfonyl group; a sulfinyl group; a thioether group; an ether group; a carbonyl group an xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94 group in which Ra is a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group; and a di-valent heterocyclic group such as 6-chloro-1,3,5-triazine-2,4-di-yl and quinoquizaline-2,3-di-yl. More preferable bonding group is a di-valent bonding group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms which is constituted by on or a combination of one or more of the following groups: an alkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methylene group, an ethylene group, a propylene group and a butylenes group; an arylene group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenylene group and a naphthylene group; an alkenylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as an ethenylene group and a propenylene group; and an alkynylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as an ethynylene group and a propynylene group. The forgoing groups may have a substituent. In concrete, the following groups are preferably used. 
The compound represented by Formula (I) or Formula (II) is xe2x80x9ca compound capable of forming a (n+m)-valent cation from an n-valent cation radical with an intramolecular cyclization reactionxe2x80x9d. Concrete examples of such compound are described in detail in Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan, vol. 49, No. 7, p.p. 636-644, 1991. The compound is a compound capable of forming a (n+m)-valent cation, a di-valent cation in the following example, from an n-valent cationic radical, a mono-valent cation radical in the following example, with an intramolecular cyclization reaction by the following reaction mechanism. 
Concrete examples of Formulas (I) and (II) are shown below but the compounds usable in the invention are not limited thereto. 
The sensitizing dyes and the light absorption groups represented by Z of Formula (II) can be synthesized based on the methods described in S. M. Harmer, xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x94Cyanine Dyes and Related Compoundsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York, London, 1964, D. M. Sturmer, xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x94Special topics in heterocyclic chemistryxe2x80x9d, Elsevier Science Publication Company Inc., New York, Sec. 18, Item 14, p.p. 482-515, John Wiley and Sons, New York, London, 1977, and xe2x80x9cRodd""s Chemistry of Carbon Compoundsxe2x80x9d, 2nd ed, vol. IV, Part B, Sec. 15, p.p. 369-422, 1977. The group for adsorbing to silver halide can be synthesized according to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,843, from line 37 on page 16 to line 29 on page 17.
The bonding group represented L of Formula (II) is formed by various reactions such as an amide bonding forming reaction and an ester bonding-forming reaction using methods known in the field of organic chemistry. As to such synthesizing reaction, various publications relating to organic chemistry can be referred, for example, xe2x80x9cShin Jikken Kagaku Koza (New Lectures of Experimental Chemistry) No. 14xe2x80x9d, Synthesis and reaction of organic compounds, vol. I-V, ed. by Nihon Kagaku Kai, Maruzen, Tokyo, 1997, Yoshiro Ogata xe2x80x9cYuuki Hannou Hen (Organic Reaction)xe2x80x9d, Maruzen, Tokyo, 1962, and L. F. Fieser and M. Fieser xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d Maruzen, Tokyo, 1962.
The compounds represented by Formulas (I) or (II) of the invention can be synthesized according to the methods described in J. Org. Chem., 48, 21, 1983, 3707-3712, J. Heterocycle Chemistry, 28, 3, 1991, 573-575, Tetrahedron, 49, 20, 1993, 4355-4364, and Chem. Lett., 12, 1990, 2217-2220.
The compounds represented by Formulas (I) or (II) are preferably used in combination together with another spectral sensitizing dye even though the compounds may be used singly.
(Synthesis of a Compound Having an Adsorption Group Represented by Formula (II) 
To 100 ml of tetrahydrofuran, 5.0 g of Compound 92a and 4.0 g of Compound 92b were added and then 10 g of 1,3-dichlorohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) was gradually added. After the addition, the reacting liquid was stirred for 2 hours at a room temperature. Then the solvent was removed by a rotary evaporator. The residue was purified by flash chromatography. Thus 3.2 g of a white solid substance was obtained. It was confirmed that the obtained substance was the objective substance T-92 by a mass spectrum and a NMR spectrum.
(Synthesis of a compound having a light absorption group represented by Formula (II) 
To 100 ml of tetrahydrofuran, 5.0 g of Compound 110a and 4.0 g of Compound lob were added and then 10 g of 1,3-dichlorohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) was gradually added. After the addition, the reacting liquid was stirred for 2 hours at the room temperature. Then the solvent was removed by a rotary evaporator. The residue was purified by flash chromatography to obtain 4.1 g of white solid substance. It was confirmed that the purified substance was 110 c by a mass spectrum and a NMR spectrum.
A mixture of 3.0 gram of 110 c and 1.0 g of 3-propanesultone were heated for 1 hour at 130xc2x0 C., then 20 ml of acetonitrile and 2 ml of triethylamine were added. After dissolution of the contents, 2 g of 1,1,1-triethoxypropane was added, and the mixture was heated while refluxing for 1 hour and cooled by the room temperature. The precipitate was filtered and recrystallized by methanol. Thus a red solid substance was obtained. It was confirmed that the obtained substance was the objective substance T-110 by the mass spectrum and the NMR spectrum.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention is described in detail below. The compounds represented by Formulas (I) or (II) according to the invention can be used singly or in combination with another sensitizing dye to the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
The compound according to the invention, also another sensitizing dye, can be added may be added to the silver halide photographic emulsion at any period in the course of production of the emulsion which is already recognized as the effective period. The compound may be added at any period and process of the production of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion such as silver halide grain formation and/or before the desalting, during the desalting process and/or during after the desalting and before the start of the chemical sensitization as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,735,766, 3,628,960, 4,183,756 and 4,225,666, JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 58-184142 and 60-196749, and at the period of just before or during the chemical sensitization and after chemical sensitization until the coating as disclosed in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 58-119320. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,666 and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 58-7629, the compound may be added singly or in combination with a compound having another structure and may be separately added at the period of during the grain formation process and that of chemical sensitizing process or after the chemical sensitization, or before or during the chemical sensitizing process and after the chemical sensitization, the kind of the compounds and the combination of the compounds to be separately may be changed.
The adding amount of the compound according to the invention may be from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 8xc3x9710xe2x88x923 moles per mol of silver halide even though the amount is varied depending on the shape or the size of the silver halide grain. For instance, an amount of from 2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 3.5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 moles per mole of silver halide is preferred, and that of from 7.5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 1.5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 moles per mole of silver halide when the size of the silver halide grain is from 0.2 to 1.3 xcexcm.
The compound according to the invention may be directly dispersed into the emulsion. The compound may be added to the emulsion in a state of a solution in which the compound is dissolved in a suitable solvent such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, methyl cellosolve, acetone, water, pyridine and a mixture thereof. An additive such as a base, an acid and a surfactant may exist with the compound at the time of addition. Ultrasonic waves may be applied to dissolve the compound.
The following methods can be applied for adding the methine compound according to the invention: a method by which the compound is dissolved in a volatile organic solvent and thus obtained solution is dispersed in a hydrophilic colloid, and then the dispersion is added to the emulsion such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,987; a method by which the compound is dispersed in water and the dispersion is added to the emulsion such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 46-24185; a method such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,135, by which the methine compound is dissolved in a surfactant, and the solution is added to the emulsion; a method such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 51-74624, by which the methine compound is dissolved using a red-shift compound, and the solution is added to the emulsion; and a method such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 50-80826, by which the methine compound is dissolved in an acid substantially containing no water, and the solution is added to the emulsion. The methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,343, 3,342,605, 2,996,287, and 3,429,835 can also be applied.
Examples of supersensitizer effectively usable in the spectral sensitization according to the invention include a pyridylamino compound, a triazinylamino compound and an azolium compound described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,664, 3,615,613, 3,615,632, 3,615,641, 4,596,767, 4,945,038 and 4,965,182. The using methods of these compounds are preferably those described in these patent publications.
The silver halide usable in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention may be any one of silver bromide, silver iodobromide, silver iodochloride, silver chlorobromide and silver chloride. Preferable silver halide is silver bromide, silver chlorobromide, silver iodochlorobromide and silver halide with high silver chloride content such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 2-42. The constituent and processing of the light-sensitive material are described below, and the constituent and the processing described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 2-42 are preferably applied for the silver halide with a high silver chloride content. The constituent and the processing described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 63-264743 are preferably applied for silver chlorobromide.
The silver halide grain either may have different phases or a uniform phase at the interior and the surface thereof. The silver halide grain may be a silver halide grain in which the latent image is mainly formed on the surface thereof such as a negative type light-sensitive material, a silver halide grain in which the latent image is mainly formed in the interior thereof such as an internal image type light-sensitive material, and a previously fogged grain such as a direct-positive type light-sensitive material. The silver halide grains each having the foregoing various halide compositions, crystal habits, internal grain structures, shapes and distributions are optionally used in the light-sensitive materials or elements for various uses.
The silver halide grain to be used in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention either may be one having a regular crystal shape such as cubic, tetradecahedral and rhombododecahedral or one having an irregular crystal shape such as sphere and planer and one having a combined shape of these crystal shapes. A mixture of grains having various crystal shapes may also be used.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention, the aspect ratio of the silver halide grain constituting the silver halide light-sensitive emulsion layer is preferably from 3 to 100. Here, xe2x80x9cthe aspect ratio is from 3 to 100xe2x80x9d means that silver halide grains each having an aspect ratio, a ratio of the circle corresponding diameter to the thickness of the silver halide grain, account for not less than 50% of the projection area of the whole silver halide grains in the emulsion. The aspect ratio is preferably from 3 to 20, more preferably from 4 to 12. The planer grain can easily produced by the method described in Gutoff, xe2x80x9cPhotographic Science and Engineeringxe2x80x9d, vol. 14, p.p. 248-257, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,226, 4,414,310, 4,433,048 and 4,434,226, and British Patent 2,112,157. The ratio of the presence of the planer grains in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention is preferably not less than 70%, particularly preferably not less than 85%.
The compound according to the invention can be used in various color and black-and-white silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. In detail, the compound can be used for a color positive light-sensitive material, a color paper light-sensitive material, a color negative light-sensitive material, a color reversal light-sensitive material with or without a color coupler, a direct positive light-sensitive material, a photomechanical light-sensitive material such as a lith film and a duplication lith film, a light-sensitive material for cathode ray tube display recording, a X-ray recording light-sensitive material particularly a light-sensitive material for recording direct photographing using a screen, a light-sensitive material to be used for a silver salt diffusion transfer process, a light-sensitive material to be used in a color diffusion transfer process, a light-sensitive material to be used in a dye transfer process, light-sensitive material in a silver dye bleaching process and a thermally developable light-sensitive material.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material to be used in the invention can be produced by a method described in the following publications: P. Grafkides, xe2x80x9cChimie et Physique Photographiquexe2x80x9d, Paul Montel, 1967; C. F. Duffin, xe2x80x9cPhotographic Emulsion Chemistryxe2x80x9d, The Focal Press, 1966; and V. L. Zelikman et al., xe2x80x9cMaking and Coating Photographic Emulsionxe2x80x9d, The Focal Press, 1964.
Ammonia, potassium thiocyanate, ammonium thiocyanate, a thioether compound such as those described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,157, 3,574,628, 3,704,120, 4,297,439 and 4,276,374, a thione compound such as those described in, for example, JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 53-144319, 53-82408 and 55-77737, and an amine compound such as those described in, for example, JP O.P.I. Publication No. 54-100717, can be used at the period of silver halide grain formation as a silver halide dissolving agent for controlling the growth of the grain. A metal salt such as a cadmium salt, a zinc salt, a thallium salt, an indium salt, an iridium salt and its complex, a rhodium salt and its complex, an iron salt and its complex may coexists in the process of the formation or the physical ripening of the silver halide grain. As the internal image type silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion, a conversion type silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion, a core/shell type silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion and a silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion interior of which a different kind metal is contained are cited, which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,592,250, 3,206,313, 3,447,927, 3,761,276 and 3,935,014.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion is usually chemically sensitized. For chemical sensitization, a method described in xe2x80x9cDie Grundlagen der Photographischen Prozesse mit Silberhalogenidenxe2x80x9d, ed. by H. Frieser, p.p. 675-743, Akademische Verlags Gesellschaft, 1968, can be applied. Namely, a sulfur sensitizing method using active gelatin or a compound capable of reacting with silver such as a thiosulfate, a thiourea, a mercapto compound and a rhodanine compound; a selenium sensitizing method; a reducing sensitizing method using a reducing substance such as stannous chloride, an amine, a hydrazine derivative, formamidinesulfonic acid, and a silane compound; and a noble metal sensitizing method in which a noble metal compound such as a gold complex and a complex of a metal of Group VIII of the periodic table such as Pt, Ir and Pd used singly or in combination; can be applied.
Various compounds may be contained in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material to be used in the invention for preventing fog and stabilizing the photographic property in the course of the producing process, the storage and the photographic processing of the light sensitive material. Namely, various compounds each known as a fog inhibitor or a stabilizer such as the followings can be added: a thiazole such as a benzothiaolium salt described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,478 and 4,942,721 and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 59-291032, and an open ring substance of thiazole described in Japanese Patent Examined Publication 59-26731; a nitroindazole; a triazole; a benzimidazole particularly a nitro or a halogen substituted substance thereof; a heterocyclic mercapto compound, for example, a mercaptothiazole, a mercaptobenzothiazole, a mercaptobenzimidazole, a mercaptothiadiazole, mercaptotetrazole particularly 1-phenyl-5-mercaptotetrazole and a mercaptopyrimidine; the foregoing heterocyclic mercapto compounds each having a water-soluble group such as a carboxyl group and a sulphonic group; a thioketone compound such as oxazolinethione; an azaindene such as tetraazaindene particularly a hydroxy-substituted (1,3,3a,7)-tetraazaindene; a benzenethiosulfonic acid; a benzenesulfinic acid; and an acetylene compound described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 62-87957.
A color coupler such as a cyan coupler, a magenta coupler and a yellow coupler and a compound for dispersing the coupler may be contained in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention. Namely, a compound capable of forming color by oxidation coupling with an aromatic primary amine developing agent such as a phenylenediamine derivative and an aminophenol derivative may be contained in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material. For example, a magenta coupler such as a 5-pyrazolone coupler, a pyrazolobenzimidazole coupler, a cyanoacetylchroman coupler and an open-chain acylacetonitrile coupler; a yellow coupler such as an acylacetoamide coupler, for example, a benzoylacetoanilide and a pivaloylacetoanilide; and a cyan coupler such as a naphthol coupler and a phenol coupler are usable. It is preferred that these couplers are non-diffusible ones each having a hydrophobic group so called as a ballast group in the molecular thereof. The coupler may be either a two-equivalent or four-equivalent coupler to a silver ion. The coupler may be a colored coupler having a color compensation effect or a development inhibitor releasing coupler, so called as a DIR coupler, which release a development inhibitor accompanied with the development. A colorless DIR coupling compound which releases a developing inhibitor and the product of the coupling reaction thereof has no color, may be contained in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention, an additive such as a poly(alkylene oxide) and ether, ester or amine derivative thereof, a thioether compound, a thiomorpholine, a quaternary ammonium chloride, a urethane derivative, a urea derivative, an imidazole derivative and a 3-pyrazolidone may be contained for the purpose of raising the sensitivity or contrast, or accelerating the development. In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention, various dyes may be contained for various purposes such as a filter dye or an anti-irradiation dye. As such dye, for example, the followings may be used: an oxonol dye having a pyrazolone nucleus or a barbituric nucleus described in British Patent Nos. 506,385, 1,177,429, 1,311,884, 1,338,799, 1,385,371, 1,467,214, 1,433,102 and 1,553,516, JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 48-85130, 49-114420, 52-117123 and 59-111640, JP Examined Publication Nos. 39-22069, 43-13168 and 62-273527, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,127, 3,469,985 and 4,078,933; another oxonol dye described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,472 and 3,379,533, British Patent No. 1,278,621, and JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 1-134447 and 1-183652; an azo dye described in British patent Nos. 575,691, 680, 631, 599, 623, 786, 907, 907,25 and 1,045,609, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,326, and JP Examined Publication No. 59-211043; an azomethine dye described in British patent Nos. 2,014,598 and 750,031; an anthraquinone dye described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,752; an arylidene dye described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,009, 2,688,541 and 2,538,008, British Patent Nos. 584,609 and 1,210,252, JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 50-40625, 51-3623, 51-10927 and 54-118247, and JP Examined Publication Nos. 48-3286 and 59-37303; a styryl dye described in JP Examined Publication Nos. 38-3082, 44-16594 and 59-28898; a triarylmethane dye described in British Patent Nos. 446,583 and 1,335,422, and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 59-228250; a merocyanine dye described in British patent Nos. 1,075,653, 1,153,341, 1,284,730, 1,475,228 and 1,542,807; and a cyanine dye described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,486 and 3,294,539, and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 1-291247.
The following methods can be applied for preventing the diffusion of such dyes. For instance, a method by which a hydrophilic polymer having a charge opposite to that of the dissociated anion dye coexists in the layer as a mordant for fixing the dye in the layer by the interaction between the polymer and the dye is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,548,564, 4,124,386 and 3,625,694. A method for dyeing a specific layer by the use of a water-insoluble solid dye is disclosed in JP O.P.I. Nos. 56-12639, 55-155350, 55-155351,63-27838 and 63-197943, and European Patent No. 15,601. Moreover, a method for dyeing a specific layer by the use of a fine particle of a meta salt on which a dye is absorbed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,088, 2,496,841 and 2,496,843, and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 60-45237.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention may contain various surfactants for various purposes such as a coating aid, anti-static, sliding ability improvement, anti-adhesion and photographic property improvement such as development acceleration, contrast raising and sensitization. In an embodiment of the invention, another additive may be used together with the silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion or another hydrophilic colloid. For example, an anti-fading agent, an inorganic or organic hardener, a color-fog preventing agent, a UV absorbent, a mordant, a plasticizer, a polymer latex and a matting agent are usable. Concrete examples of the additive are described in xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosurexe2x80x9d, vol. 176, 1978, XI, D-17643. In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention, a hydrophilic polymer such as gelatin is used.
As the support, for example, baryta paper, resin coated paper, synthesized paper, triacetate film, poly(ethylene terephthalate) film and another plastic base and glass plate are cited.
Light exposure for forming an image can be performed by an ordinary method. Known various light sources such as natural sun light, a tungsten lump, a mercury lump, a xenon arc lump, a carbon arc lump and a flying spot of cathode lay tube are usable. The exposure time of from {fraction (1/1,000)} to 1 second usually applied by an ordinary camera, and an exposure time less than {fraction (1/1,000)}, for example, from {fraction (1/10)}4 to {fraction (1/10)}6 seconds by a xenon flush lump or a cathode layer tube are applicable. An exposure time of longer than 1 second may also be applied. The spectral constitution of light to be used for the light exposure can be controlled by the use of a color filter, according to necessity. Laser light can be used for the light exposure. The light exposure may be performed by light irradiated from a fluorescent substance excited by electron lays, X-rays, xcex3-rays or xcex1-rays. Known methods and processing solutions such as those described in xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosurexe2x80x9d vol. 176, P.P. 28-30, RD-17643, can be applied to the photographic processing of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the invention. The photographic processing may be a black-and-white processing for forming a silver image or a color photographic processing for forming a dye image. Although the processing temperature is usually selected within the range of from 18xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., a temperature of lower than 18xc2x0 C or higher than 50xc2x0 C. may also be applied.
A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material carrying a magnetic record usable in the invention can be produced by the following procedure. A previously thermally treated polyester thin support described in detail in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 6-35118 and 6-17528, and Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 94-6023, such as a poly(ethylene aromatic dicarboxylate) type polyester support having a thickness of from 50 to 300 xcexcm, preferably from 50 to 200 xcexcm, more preferably from 80 to 115 xcexcm, particularly preferably from 85 to 105 xcexcm, is annealed at a temperature from 40xc2x0 C. to the glass transition point for a time of from 1 to 1,500 hours, and subjected to a surface treatment such as a UV irradiation treatment described in JP Examined Publication Nos. 43-2603, 43-2604 and 45-3828 or a corona treatment described in JP Examined Publication No. 48-5043 and JP O.P.I. Publication No. 51-131576. On such support, a subbing layer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,689 is provided, further an undercoat layer described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,791 is provided according to necessity, and then a ferromagnetic described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 59-23505, 4-195726 and 6-59357 is coated thereon. The magnetic layer may have a shape of stripe described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 4-124642 and 4-124645. Further an antistatic treatment is provided and a silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion is coated at last. The silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion used here is one described in JP O.P.I. Nos. 4-166932, 3-41436 and 3-41437. It is preferable that such silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is produced by a production control method described in JP Examined Publication No. 4-86817 and the production data thereof are recorded in the manner described in JP Examined Publication No. 6-87146. Before or after recording the production data, the coated film is slit to a film having a width of less than that of usual 135 sized according to the method described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 4-125560. The slit film was perforated to make two perforations per a small image frame so as to match the small format.
Thus produced film is used in a form of packed in a cartridge package described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 4-157459, a cartridge described in FIG. 9 of Example of JP O.P.I. Publication No. 5-210202, a film container described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,479, or a cartridge described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,306, 4,834,366, 5,226,613, 4,846,418. From the view point of light sealing ability, the film cartridge or the film container is preferably ones capable of enclosing the tongue of the film such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,693 and 5,317,355. A cartridge having a locking mechanism such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,886, a cartridge showing the using condition and having a double exposure preventing function described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,334 are preferable. A cartridge described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 6-85128 in which the film can be charged by only inserting the film may be used.
Thus manufactured film in the cartridge can be subjected to photographing, developing and enjoying various photographic works using the following camera, developing apparatus and other apparatus for laboratory. The function of the film cartridge can be satisfactorily realized when the following camera is used: for example, a easy film loading camera such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 6-8886 and 6-99908; an auto-winding camera such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 6-57398 and 6-101135; a camera by which the kind of film can be changed in the course of photographing such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 6-205690; a camera by which information as to photographing, such as panorama, high-vision and ordinary format, can be magnetically recorded to the film so that the print aspect ratio can be selected by the recorded information, such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 5-293138 and 5-283382; a camera having a double exposure preventing mechanism such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 6-101194; and a camera having a film using state displaying function such as that described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 5-150577.
Thus exposed film may be processed by an auto processing machine described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 6-222514 and 6-222545. The recorded information on the film may be utilized before, in the course of or after the processing according to the description in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 6-95265 and 4-123054. The aspect ratio selection function described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 5-19364 may be utilized. When the processing is carried out by a cine type processing machine, the films are spliced by the method described in JP O.P.I. Publication No. 5-119461. After such treatment, the film information may be converted to the print through a back print and front print to a color paper according to the method described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 2-184835, 4-186335 and 6-79968. The film may be returned to the customer with a return cartridge and an index print described in JP O.P.I. Publication Nos. 5-11353 and 5-232594.